Aya
"I gotta get back to my gang, ya know? Can't leave 'em like this." '''Aya Sakurano '''was a Player from Week 12 of The Reaper's Game. She became a Reaper that same week. (Also part of the 'Color Squad.') She served as a Support Reaper in Week 13. Appearance Somewhat tall. Light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Kinda pale, and if she's not walking around with a long skirt and a jacket you could actually tell that she's got a decently athletic build. Usually dresses like she's a sukeban or something (knee length of longer skirt, midriff length school uniform top, black knee high combat boots (the black 'X's on her favorite (scuffed) pair were painted on by Aya herself), a sarashi, and a rather worn black leather jacket with red patches). She pretty much always wears some form of medical mask with some kind of print on it, her regular one (and the one she ended up in the Game with) is a white mask with a large black 'X' on it. She wears her hair in a high ponytail held in place with a red bandanna matching the one she wears tied around one arm. It is not uncommon to see her walking around with bandages stuck to her face. After the end of week 12, Aya can be found without her mask, wearing a headband given to her by Myra. She also sports a set of black Reaper wings that identify her as a Reaper from Shibuya. She revised her outfit as a Reaper to include pants, a modified skirt, and a sarashi without any school uniform top concealing it. She also sports a tattoo on her right upper arm bearing the names of all the Players that participated during week 12, regardless if they survived or were Erased. During week 13, Aya sported black pants, black knee high boots, her jacket, and a sarashi plus her memorial tattoo for most of the week. She also wore a Lapin Angelique outfit toward the end of the week, having earned enough points as a Reaper to exchange for yen and afford it. Personality Can be pretty rude at times, but generally tries to keep herself chill. Gets angry pretty easily, though, and is pretty much always informal. Has zero tact some of the time. When she does get angry, she tends to pick fights with anyone that even remotely angers her, or gets in her way, or just says something she doesn't like. She also masks facets of her true personality behind both a literal mask and a figurative one. After enduring a week of the Game, Aya's personality has shifted a bit. She is no longer as quick to anger and is more open about who she really is. She also has a deep respect for those who manage to survive the Game and feels a deep camaraderie towards her fellow Players, both the surviving and the Erased, and is determined to ensure that none of them are ever forgotten. History Pre-Game Short version: Her dad ditched her mom when Aya was like five-ish, leaving her mom to struggle to find a job that paid well enough for her and Aya to live on. Her maternal grandparents have been helping out with the rent here and there for years, but it meant that Aya had to move to the poorer part of town. While there she befriended a small group of girls that were all interested in learning martial arts, but none of their parents had the money for it. To deal with this they basically became a fake girl gang and started a fight club in what was more or less their back yard. Over time Aya found an interest in art, especially since she could very easily swipe paper and colored pencils from classrooms so long as she returned them before anybody noticed. As the years passed she got pretty good at drawing (usually in a lineless style with a large focus on colors and scenery) and when she learned you could actually sell art on the internet she took full advantage of that, got her gang to help her make accounts on a few different sites, and she's been selling her art and doing commissions whenever she can ever since to make a little bit of extra cash to help out her mother and gang members. Overall, life went generally pretty uneventfully up until Aya died. And now she's in the Game, determined to win to get back to her friends and her mother as she refuses to ditch them like her dad ditched her mom. Week 12 Before the week began, within the UG Aya was somewhat reserved, finding it surprising how many people were willing to help her out even if she didn't know them, including the willingness to drop a significant amount of yen just on her to go and play video games. She befriended Myra and Misae, taking a picture with them before the week began. Finding Myra to be a like-minded individual willing to go toe-to-toe in a fight, Aya and Myra forged a pact late on the first day of the week. They spent the next few days encouraging the other to grow and change in different ways, and through Myra Aya started to grow, talking to new people, learning how to open up and not hide behind her sukeban persona. The pair were determined to win, and were determined to make sure no one was forgotten. However, things did not go as planed. Rori, who Aya had grown a bit of a soft spot for, was Erased by a giant Noise on day four. The following day, despite their best efforts, Aya's partner was Erased during a fight. Afraid of vanishing forever, Aya all but begged for Reaperhood as her seven minutes without a partner were ticking down and, much to her surprise, she was granted it. More information to come, but now as a Reaper Aya is determined to ensure that not a single Player will be forgotten, no matter what their fate may be, in honor of her fallen partner even if, because of her entry fee, she will never be able to see the world in full color again. She did not take the loss of both of her closest friends in the game - Myra and Misae - well, but was infinitely relieved that Juste and Kafu (as well as Kashi and Asahi) survived. With the conclusion of the Game she participated in, Aya is determined to ensure that none of the Players from that week are forgotten. She's also determined to try and make people notice the mural Misae created near the Scramble Crossing. That, and she has a few plans for tying up the loose ends she and her friends left behind. Week 13 Aya served as a Support Reaper for the duration of Week 13. While her initial goal was to do her job and not befriend any Players (not wanting to get attached to anyone only to see them get Erased), Aya failed to simply remain detached. She wanted to see the Players win, even though her position meant she could not offer active assistance. The events of the week were, in a word, hectic, but the number of Players that survived the week (as well as the survival rate of the final day, especially considering what occurred that week) was a relief considering the Erasure count of the prior week. Relationships Myra Myra was Aya's friend and Partner for week 12. The two strove to win the Game, each supporting the other and pushing the other toward improving their personalities. Aya helped Myra to see herself as not inherently superior to others, while Myra helped Aya break out of her shell and talk to people without hiding behind her mask. However, Myra fell in a fight on day 5 of week 12, much to Aya's distress. In her memory, Aya seeks to ensure that no Players are ever forgotten, even if they are Erased. (Part of the 'Color Squad') Misae Aya befriended Misae before the week began, and though they did not become partners Aya grew quite attached. Despite their differences, the two got along, though did not have as much time to bond that Aya, upon reflection at the conclusion of the week, wished they would have. Aya was hopeful that Misae would survive the Game even when Myra did not, but was distraught when her friend was Erased. Aya has appointed herself the caretaker of Misae's mural, to whatever degree she is capable of. (Part of the 'Color Squad') Trivia * Aya's favorite flowers are cherry blossoms * Aya's entry fee was her ability to see the full color spectrum, manifesting as red-green colorblindness, leaving her only able to see shades of black, white, blue, and yellow. * Aya's Noise Form is an albino raven harpy Noise named Aeria Confrequentavi. Gallery Aya wikiicon.png|Week 12 Appearance ayaupdate finished.png|Full Week 12 Appearance trg advert.png|Week 12 Promo Art redesigncolored cropped.png|Week 13 Appearance redesigncolored.png|Full Week 13 Appearance trg13promo.png|Week 13 Promo Art w13 ribbondress color2.png|Late Week 13 Appearance (without cape) Category:Players Category:Week 12